My Little Flower
by Shadow Danzer
Summary: Sakura has spent the last month looking for away to defeat the mangoku, just when she thinks she's finally worked it out, Itachi shows up to give her some real world practise. ita/sak.
1. The Report

_Surprise_ thought Sakura to herself as she flicked through the documents, _the only way to trough the mangoku eyes is surprise_. Grinning with her new found wisdom she stood. The report in her hands was nearly done, she just need to know if it would work. Stretching cat like she smiled at the irony, her ANBU mask was of a black cat and her hair had been died to make her less noticeable, now it was a long raven black, she hated it but no other colour would hold in her hair, the bright pink seemed to over power everything but the darkest of blacks.

"what are you doing here?" the voice was emotionless and Sakura spun around, it had come from the darkness to her side and she felt fear grip her as she saw the black cloak that lay casually across the back of a chair, scattered across it where red clouds, she saw it for but a second before the lights cut, she strained her eyes trying to see by the thin patches of moonlight that fell through the high windows

"you still haven't answered my question, Sakura Hanaro" Sakura felt the blood drain from her face as though someone had turned on a tap and was glad for her mask that hid most of her face from vision

"How do you know my name?" inwardly she cursed at herself for not being able to stop her voice shaking she was an ANBU damn it

"Let's just say I've been watching you little flower" Sakura froze only one person had ever called her that, when she'd been young, before Sasuke became a cold hearted killer, when the Uchiha clan was among the best known. Unbidden memories flashed across her mind

_Sakura ran through the streets her pink hair flying out behind her as tears raced down her face, blurring her vision. She tripped over a rock sticking out of the ground and fell forward, strong arms wrapped around her_

"_Easy there" Sakura looked up at the teenager that had caught her, his raven hair fell messily into his eyes she knew him of course, everyone did. Sakura blushed heavily_

"_Itachi-san" she said looking down, A gentle hand cupped her face and she flinched the hands now holding her face as though she would break where the same ones that had pressed a blade though the heart of many a man_

"_What's wrong?" he asked softly as his finger traced one of her tears_

"_The other kids, they called me forehead, they where teasing me about how big it is" Itachi smiled_

"_What's your name?" Sakura sniffed as more tears ran down her face_

"_S-Sakura" Itachi smiled and tucked a strand of lose hair behind her ear_

"_Well then little flower, lets go show these kids that your twice as pretty as they are"_

"Remembering the past are we little flower?" the voice was mocking

"Itachi" she hissed furious, at least now she knew who was taunting her, there was a faint step to her right and she sent a blade flying in that direction

"Nice try but your not even close" hissed the ghost voice and Sakura felt a blade trace down her back, she stood for a full second then relised her shirt had been cut, the fabric falling uselessly to the ground

"Fuck" she snapped letting her anger get the better of her, there was a dark laugh from her left and Sakura sent another blade towards it,

"Closer, but you can't hit me little flower" Sakura let out a small scream of frustration

"What do you want from me?" she cried suddenly Itachi stepped forward into the thin patch of light. Sakura felt her breath leave her body, he looked so much like Sasuke that it hurt her heart and yet she could see enough difference to know that it wasn't her crush. Itachi's long hair was held back with a piece of red ribbon, and his fish net top showed off his smooth body, not a weapon had touched him it seemed, Sakura shivered as he stepped closer to her one hand gently stroking her cheek, the same hands that had beaten up his little brother, swung a blade though his parents bodies, now softly trailing across her skin

"Don't you remember our little promise?" his voice sounded hurt but Sakura knew he was only playing with her

_"Itachi-san!" called Sakura as she walked past the Uchiha estate, Itachi was sitting in the lawn fingers laced silently watching her approach, she sat down calmly next to him not scared of his emotionless face like she use to be_

"_Hello little flower" he said with a smile, Sakura blushed_

"_what are you doing today?" she asked the older boy, Itachi turned to her his blue black eyes seemed sad as he looked over her pink hair._

"_Sakura promise me something?" Sakura smiled he was a good 3 years older then her but he was her closest friend,_

"_Anything Itachi" Itachi smiled and carefully held her face; Sakura tilted her head into it, still trying to work out why he seemed sad_

"_Promise me that no matter what, you'll always remember me" Sakura laughed in the easy way only a ten year old could_

"_of course Itachi, I promise" thirteen year old Itachi smiled and pulled her closer to him so that she was sitting between his legs facing him. His eyes looked deadly serious_

"_No matter what?" he asked Sakura stopped smiling_

"_no matter what" Itachi's hand was resting on her shoulder but softly he let it travel down her arm and over her hand lacing there fingers together, his other hand held her chin still_

"_Look after yourself little flower, I've got to go on a mission and we won't see each other for a long time" Sakura frowned_

"_Don't you forget me" she said stubbornly poking the Uchiha prodigy in the chest, Itachi smiled_

"_Never" he pulled her closer and soft as a butterfly's wings kissed her lips. Before pulling back_

"_You should go to school" Sakura blushed but standing looked down at him and smiled before racing off to school_

"Ah, you remember now" Came Itachi's voice, Sakura felt frozen. While she'd been lost in memories he'd stepped closer to her and now there body's where only millimeters apart, every time she breathed out her chest would touch his lightly. For a moment she puzzled over why she'd forgotten that piece of information _that was the day he killed his clan, I went to school happy, and then when I got home I found out. I didn't sleep or eat for weeks after that_. Sakura pulled back from Itachi's murderous hands

"you killed them" she hissed, Itachi sighed and stepped out of the light and towards her, she felt fear rising in her heart as hands grabbed her own, lacing there fingers together and pressing her back into the wall,

"what do you want from me?" she whispered fearfully, as Itachi lifted her hands together and held them in one of his, with his other hand he carefully removed her cat mask, which dropped to the floor

"I want to know why, every night, for the last month you have been coming here" Sakura shivered.

"I was looking for away to defeat the Mangoku eyes" she whimpered Itachi's hand was lightly playing with her hair

"Your hair looked better pink, little flower" Sakura tried to pull her hands away but he was to strong.

"you have what you want, please let me go" Itachi smiled and lent forward so his face was buried into Sakura's hair, when he spoke his hot breath hissed across her skin making her throw back her head

"Who said that's all I wanted?"

**Madness from the author**

Whoot, I love this pair hehe. I'm having so much fun writing them. Lol god I have no life. But still seeing as I'm leaving you on suck and evil cliffy I'll give you a lil bit form the next chapter

**A little taste of what's to come**

_Sakura struggled against Itachi, desperate to pull free, but the older man was to strong, she froze as his lips brushed the nerves on her neck_

"_Tell me Sakura, did you finish your report?" Sakura stopped struggling, his breath was warm on her body and through her light uniform she could feel the heat of him pressing against her, "little flower, you are so brave, so intelligent. Tell me, have you found a way to throw the mangoku world?" Sakura's breath caught_

"_I think so" Itachi raised his head, the sharingan eyes swirling dangerously_

"_Lets test it then" he whispered and Sakura felt reality fading from around her…_


	2. Memories

**Madness from the author**

Whoot, I love this pair hehe. I'm having so much fun writing them. Lol god I have no life. Now for the dull stuff; I don't own the characters you recognize, any in correct facts I say sorry for now. If you don't like Itachi/Sakura, then get lost. You will hate this fic.

_When we left off…_

"you have what you want, please let me go" Itachi smiled and lent forward so his face was buried into Sakura's hair, when he spoke his hot breath hissed across her skin making her throw back her head

"Who said that's all I wanted?"

_Now on with the story_

Sakura struggled against Itachi, desperate to pull free, but the older man was to strong, she froze as his lips brushed the nerves on her neck

"Tell me Sakura, did you finish your report?" Sakura stopped struggling, his breath was warm on her body and through her light uniform she could feel the heat of him pressing against her, "little flower, you are so brave, so intelligent. Tell me, have you found a way to throw the mangoku world?" Sakura's breath caught

"I think so" Itachi raised his head, the sharingan eyes swirling dangerously

"Let's test it then" he whispered and Sakura felt reality fading from around her.

_The world was a deep blood red, as Sakura struggled against the ropes that tied her to the wall_

"_Itachi, let me go" she cried struggling, the Uchiha tilted his head at her_

"_You see little flower you can not defeat this world, it is in my control… As are you" Sakura struggled desperately as Itachi traced her body with a sharp silver blade '_how do I throw it?' _she thought desperately, '_surprise, I have to surprise him_' she ceased struggling and Itachi looked at her, stepping closer so that there breath's mingled he pressed the blade into her hand, she whimpered cause a smirk to flash on the sadist' face._

"_Still confident?" he asked calmly, pressing another blade against her skin, Sakrua swallowed the scream that was rising in her throat and leaning forward captured his lips with hers. The red began to fade_

Sakura gasped in pain and felt her knees give out, she would have sunk to the ground where it not for Itachi holding her against the wall, he pressed himself fully against her and held her face, staring deep into her eyes

"Do not start what you can not finish" he hissed dangerously, Sakura held her chin defiantly

"Who said I can't finish it?" Itachi smirked and let his hand travel up Sakura's arms until there two hands where mixed together

"Brave words" he said softly, before letting his lips press softly against hers.

Sakura felt herself melting against the feeling of Itachi's lips, as they moved against hers, unbidden her mouth opened and she felt his tongue slid into her mouth, sending waves of fire through her body as she gave into her more animalistic side and moaned deep from the back of her throat, feeling dizzy she gasped when Itachi pulled back from her, his sharingan eyes swirling dangerously as he licked his lips

"You taste so sweet" he whispered causing Sakura to whimper again, he was doing a damn good job of turning her into a puddle. Dropping his head he brushed his lips along her nerves his keen hearing picking up on every gasp she made, as he felt every shiver his touch brought out of her. Suddenly Sakura began to fight him

"Stop" she whispered pushing against him Itachi looked down at her

"your mind tells you to stop, because you don't want to betray your village, betray my brother who never cared for you," A single tear traced down her face only to be licked up by Itachi's warm wet tongue, "but little flower, your body is telling me that you want this; in the way it's arching up to meet my touch, the way you moan when my lips greet yours" Sakura struggled violently

"Let me go" she hissed and laughing Itachi stepped back from her, "for now, little flower but don't worry I will be back" burring his hand into her hair he pulled her forward and into another deep kiss, unknown to Sakura she was arching into his touch as one hand traced down her spine, she was quickly losing herself to him and she pulled back, feeling as though her body had betrayed her, Itachi pulled on his cloak and looked at her

"My little flower" his whispered before vanishing in a puff of smoke

Sakura sank down to the floor _what the fuck have I done?_ She thought to herself as another memory danced across her mind

_It was the spring festival and Sakura was celebrating her 10__th__ birthday smiling she ran down the streets with her class mates, pink dress spinning in the wind as her hair flew out behind her. They where playing tag and she was running from Sasuke. A hand roughly pushed her to the ground_

"_your it" cried the raven haired boy before racing off, Sakura lifted the already blood stained corner of her dress and looked at her knees, she skinned them both and the pain was causing tears to start in her eyes_

"_What's wrong?" Sakura turned and smiled watery at her friend_

"_I fell over" Itachi sat down next to her and concentrated for a moment before passing his hands over her knees, Sakura watched in amazement as they healed_

"_your magic!" she said throwing her arms around the teen, causing him to off balance and fall over, bringing her with him so that Sakura was looking down on him from her height as she lay across his chest_

"_It's not magic Sakura, its chakra, and one day you will be able to do it" Sakura moved off him_

"_No I wont I can't even catch the boys in a game of tag" she said sadly, Itachi smiled and looked at her_

"_I'll help you catch them under one condition" Sakrua blinked and jumped up next to him only coming to his shoulder_

"_Anything" Itachi smiled at her _

"_Do you mean that?" his voice was calm and Sakura forever the naive child grinned_

"_Of course Itachi-kun" the teenaged boy studied her closely_

"_Alright close your eyes" Sakura did as she was told_

"_Now I want you to focus on you body, you'll start to feel the energy in you. No concentrate that on your feet" Sakura though long and hard when her feet began to tingle_

"_I'm doing it Itachi-kun" she whispered looking into his dark eyes. The boy smiled_

"_Yes you are"_

Tears moved down her face with a will of their own that had been the first time that she'd used chakra, at ten. She had been so proud of herself. Now Itachi was back in her world. Sakura had never felt so trapped before.

"Fuck" she muttered under her breath, before a new determination came over her

"At least I can throw the mangoku" she thought proudly and stood on her legs as they shook under her.

**Madness from the author**

I'm having so much fun writing this… now I'm just plotting the plot lol PS. Reviews are nice

**A little taste of what's to come**

_Sakura stood in the shower letting the hot water trail over her skin, as her soft pink hair fell down her back. She sighed and pressed her head against one of the tiles the coldness was welcoming from the heat of the water and she turned the taps off. She was at lost at what to do. Out of no where Itachi had shown up in her little world_

"_What does he want from me?" she muttered out loud as she stepped into her steam filled bathroom and wrapped a soft black towel around her playing with the fabric. Sighing she opened the door to her bed room and frowned. The light's where off and she could feel _

_the presents of someone else being in the room_

"_Who's there?" she called out bravely. There was a soft laugh behind her and arms wrapped around her body_

"_Forgotten me already?" said a soft voice that raised bumps down her skin from the heat of it_


	3. Fear and Sickies

**Madness from the author**

Whoot, I love this pair hehe. I'm having so much fun writing them. Lol god I have no life. Now for the dull stuff; I don't own the characters you recognize, any in correct facts I say sorry for now. If you don't like Itachi/Sakura, then get lost. You will hate this fic.

_When we left off…_

Now Itachi was back in her world. Sakura had never felt so trapped before.

"Fuck" she muttered under her breath, before a new determination came over her

"At least I can throw the mangoku" she thought proudly and stood on her legs as they shook under her.

_Now on with the story_

Sakura stood in the shower letting the hot water trail over her skin, as her soft pink hair fell down her back. She sighed and pressed her head against one of the tiles the coldness was welcoming from the heat of the water and she turned the taps off. She was at lost at what to do. Out of no where Itachi had shown up in her little world

"What does he want from me?" she muttered out loud as she stepped into her steam filled bathroom and wrapped a soft black towel around her playing with the fabric. Sighing she opened the door to her bed room and frowned. The light's where off and she could feel

The presents of someone else being in the room

"Who's there?" she called out bravely. There was a soft laugh behind her and arms wrapped around her body

"Forgotten me already?" said a soft voice that raised bumps down her skin from the heat of it.

"Get away from me" Sakura snapped leaping out of the mans grip. Itachi stood calmly once again his cloak was off to reveal his smooth chest under his fishnet shirt, silk black pants hung off his waist and from what she could see in the limited light coming through the window he was smirking at her.

"What do you want from me?" she cried in desperation as she fiddled with the picture behind her removing the hidden kunai that was there.

"Who said I wanted you to give me something?" he asked in a dangerously low voice

"I don't know," she snapped back, "the fact you've been stalking me? The fact that I've seen you twice in about an hour?" she was furious and above all scared

"ah so nice to see you've matured Sakura" the barely contained lust in his voice made her weak at the knees and he saw it, she cursed herself for not being able to see him when his hands wrapped around her, warm breath traveling down her neck, his hands moved so easily across her skin and wrapped around her wrists, as his lips passed across the shell of her ear

"drop your weapon" Sakura could feel her fingers sliding across the handle as the blade slipped out of her hands and fell harmlessly to the floor. His lips pressed against the veins on her neck a soft kiss

"good girl" it was all but purred and Sakura's knee's shook with the effort to stand as Itachi pressed her against a wall arms once again above her head in his as his other hand slipped her towel from her body. _DAMN IT! FIGHT HIM!_ Screamed her inner and Sakura's eyes flew open even though she had no memory of shutting them. _YOU'RE AN ANBU GUARD FOR FUCKS SAKE!!!_ As if he'd read her mind Itachi put a hand around her waist pulling her closer to him,

"don't even think about fighting me Little Flower, I am much stronger then you" summoning her chakra she put it all into her foot and slammed said body part onto Itachi's shoe, the S-class criminal cursed and dropped her arms, giving her a second to slam her elbow into his gut before leaping away launching a kick at his chest as she did so. She landed with cat like grace on her bed. Itachi smirked and she noted with satisfaction he had a small cut on his face, there eyes locked and she watched in dull fascination as he licked the blood off. His hands moved in a blur of motion and Itachi created several clones, all of which spread out around her in a circle formation, she inwardly cursed her luck _fuck I'm 18 years old and about to be killed, raped or kept hostage but one of the most dangerous criminals. Life's great_. One s-class criminal she was reasonably confident she could handle but, six Itachi's? Now that was a death wish. She cursed herself for not turning on a light before she entered the room all she could see was six pairs of red eyes watching her. It was unnerving, no where near as bad as when she felt weight drop down from the ceiling and pin her face down to the bed, worse was she could feel a very large part of Itachi pressing against her and a blade at her neck, when she hear a nock at the door.

"Sakura? Wanna come out with me and the others?" it was Naruto, desperate Sakura gasped as Itachi's voice hissed at her ear

"Say no, you feel sick" Sakura shivered but knew better then to press the unstable murderer

"No Naruto, I'm not feeling well I'll just stay home tonight" She could faintly hear Neje's voice from the other side of the door, before Naruto spoke again

"fine, you look after yourself then" and they left, Itachi's hair was tickling her spine as the silky hair moved across her back while the raven haired man that so closely resembled her childhood crush, shifted behind her and lifted his wait up ever so slightly

"please just tell me what you want" Sakura whispered as all the red eyed clones vanished leaving a very real Itachi holding her down, she heard movement before soft rope tied her wrist together and she began to panic. She opened her mouth to scream when Itachi's voice spoke again

"If you scream I will be forced to kill you little flower." Sakura instead went for silent tears as he flipped her over and bound her wrist to the headboard.

"Please don't" she whispered voice stained with tears Itachi's hand trailed down her face

"Don't what?" he asked in a voice that would have been seductive where this any other situation. Sakura shivered at the feel of his silk pants brushing against her as he straddled her legs

"don't rape me" Itachi's laugh was deep and dark and brought even more fear out of Sakura then anything he could have said. She felt his mouth brush her neck, teeth grazing and her eyes shut. Sakura strained against the rope but could still feel her traitorous body arching into his touch as his mouth took one nipple and his hand rolled the other. She whimpered from the loss of contact when he pulled back and hissed into her ear, making sure to let his lips brush the shell lightly

"do you want to know what I want little flower?" she whimpered as he pressed his already hard length against her, "I want you, all of you" She tried desperately to pull away, to fight but he was stronger and smirked at her attempts of fighting him his smirk only grew when she realized the ropes on her wrist where blocking her chakra. This bit of information made her struggle harder

"As much as I love fighting you flower I am on a deadline, and so it would appear our time here grow short" Sakura felt herself relax slightly

"I am not done with you yet though" she fought as hard as she could against it but even a great a medic as she was couldn't fight it as his fingers pressed on a point causing her to slip into sleep. Itachi stared down at her a moment before untying her and after wrapping her in his cloak vanished into thin air.

**Madness from the author**

I'm having so much fun writing this… now I'm just plotting the plot lol PS. Reviews are nice

**A little taste of what's to come**

_Sakura opened her eyes groggily and looked around, she was in a room but no idea where exactly. As soon as her eye sight cleared she made out the shape sitting on the end of her bed watching her_

"_Ah, sleeping beauty awakens" murmured Itachi softly. Sakura went to sit up before realizing she was naked_

"_Where am i?" she asked trying to spot a window, there was one at the end of the room but thick black curtains where drawn across, she turned to Itachi who eyed her closely_

"_Why am I here?" she asked as the genius tilted his head_

"_To fulfill your promise" he said softly, before she could ask him what he meant, he'd moved forward and pressed his lips to hers, softly. A reminder of her childhood, of a promise made on the Uchiha lawn._


	4. Ghost Promises

**Madness from the author**

Whoot, I love this pair hehe. I'm having so much fun writing them. Lol god I have no life. Now for the dull stuff; I don't own the characters you recognize, any in correct facts I say sorry for now. If you don't like Itachi/Sakura, then get lost. You will hate this fic. And I'm really sorry for any out of characterness that may occur. Ps review are great

_When we left off…_

"_I am not done with you yet though" she fought as hard as she could against it but even a great a medic as she was couldn't fight it as his fingers pressed on a point causing her to slip into sleep. Itachi stared down at her a moment before untying her and after wrapping her in his cloak vanished into thin air._

_Now on with the story_

Sakura opened her eyes groggily and looked around, she was in a room but no idea where exactly. As soon as her eye sight cleared she made out the shape sitting on the end of her bed watching her

"Ah, sleeping beauty awakens" murmured Itachi softly. Sakura went to sit up before realizing she was naked

"Where am I?" she asked trying to spot a window, there was one at the end of the room but thick black curtains where drawn across, she turned to Itachi who eyed her closely

"Why am I here?" she asked as the genius tilted his head

"To fulfill your promise" he said softly, before she could ask him what he meant, he'd moved forward and pressed his lips to hers, softly. A reminder of her childhood, of a promise made on the Uchiha lawn.

"_Itachi-kun?" asked Sakura sitting down next to the older boy. He turned to her calmly_

"_Yes Sakura-chan?" she was blushing at looked so pretty. The wind faintly blew her hair into her face she went to move it but Itachi beat her to it. His hand traced down her face as he looked deep into her eyes._

"_You will grow up to be very beautiful Sakura-chan, some lucky guy will get to call you his wife" he said softly causing the girl to blush even harder._

"_But I want to travel Itachi-kun, I want to see rain and mist, I want to run through snow and dance on mountain tops" Itachi smiled at the young girl feeling his heart warming up to her even more_

"_Alright Sakura, when you turn 18. You and I will go traveling okay?" the little girl grinned, putting out her hand_

"_Promise?" Itachi smirked at her and pulled her hand to his lips_

"_Promise" he said softly before kissing it. Sakura blushed again._

"_Itachi-kun you shouldn't do that" the Uchiha genius flicked a single black eyebrow at her_

"_Why not little flower?" he was teasing her again and she pouted_

"_My mum says it something you do to someone if you love them" Itachi laughed and lay down on the grass to look up at the sky._

Sakura pulled away from him violently

"Your taking me for promises I made when I was ten?" Itachi smirked faintly and her heart stopped for a moment suddenly realizing something _he doesn't remind me of Sasuke_ she moaned softly as his lips met her hand trailing up softly to her neck where he kissed her gently _Sasuke reminds me of him_.

_Sakura was skipping to school turning the corner she stopped. The place where she and Itachi normally sat was surrounded by ANBU ninja's. Fear filled her heart dropping her bag on the ground she raced towards the main house. _He has to be okay!_ She thought to herself as she tore up the main road. Blood was everywhere bodies where still being identified. But here eyes where drawn to Sasuke who sat surrounded by guards a blanket around his shoulder as he rocked back and forth a look of shock on his face even from this distance she heard his words_

"_It was Itachi" Sakura felt her world shatter around her and spinning raced away into the forest where she use to watch Itachi train tears blurring her vision_

"_YOU PROMISED ME!!" she screamed _

She pulled away and stumbled out of the bed

"You killed them" she hissed dangerously Itachi sighed, he knew of course she would bring this up. It was his curse for killing them he guessed that the only one he would ever be able to open up to would be scared of him for that.

"I did" he saw no point in lying besides if nothing else he kept his word

"Why? You ruined Sasuke-kun's life" Itachi's eyes flashed dangerously and he stepped towards her

"What did you call him?" Sakura shivered at the pure anger in his voice

"S-Sasuke" he gripped her wrists tightly and there eyes met, his voice was cold

"What else?" Sakura was afraid deathly afraid of him at this moment

"S-Sasuke-k-kun" Itachi's lips slammed against her's possessively as he bit down on her lip so she gasped out allowing him to snake his tongue into her mouth. Sakura felt as though he was trying to possess her. His frustration was all in that one kiss as he passed on all his emotions through it he pulled back and they where both panting hard

"You are mine" he hissed dangerously to her she nodded. A faint tear tracing down her face Itachi's lips met it. She shivered as his lips followed the watery path it had left

"I'm sorry Sakura, not for killing them. I have my reasons for that but I'm sorry it's causing you pain. But can you forgive me for staining my hands remembering yours are not clean either?" Sakura looked at his eyes he'd deactivated his sharingan and she came to a realization _he could hardly see her_.

"Alright Itachi, I'll forgive you this once but please don't kill my friends" Itachi sighed he knew of course that she was friends with the fox demon

"Don't worry Sakura I wont kill him" Sakura smiled at him

"Where are we?" Itachi smiled faintly and pulled back the curtains letting light flood the room. Sakura gasped _it's beautiful_ she thought to herself as her eyes took in the view. the ocean spread out below the cliff face as the setting sun reflected on the water below her. She stepped closer to the window and reached out gently and placed her fingers on the glass as though it would shatter taking the view with it. She turned to Itachi

"I had no idea Akatsuki was built near such a pretty place" she whispered Itachi laughed softly

"We may be an organization of killers Sakura but we still appreciate the simple things in life" Sakura smiled and placed her hand on Itachi's temple. Healing chakra began to explore his eyes. She gasped faintly when she found all the damage that had been done, the nerves where badly damaged and blood had clotted most of the chakra paths. Without even thinking she began to remove the damage. She stopped when Itachi moved away from her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, when her head spin kicked in. her entire body swayed and she would have fallen where it not for Itachi holding her steady with a single hand around her waist.

"You're nearly empty of chakra, I have been blind for a long time now Sakura a little longer wont hurt me" Sakura nodded then dearly wished she hadn't as it made her head hurt even worse. She hardly noticed when Itachi picked her up and placed her on the bed. All she wanted was the blessed stillness that came with sleep. Closing her eyes she felt her self drifting asleep to Itachi gently stroking her hair.

**A little taste of what's to come**

_Sakura stretched. Her eyes still shut comfortable in her warm little cocoon of blankets. She turned to burry her head into her pillow _thump, thump_. Sakura's eyes flew open. She could just make out the well toned chest of who ever she was sleeping on _what the fuck?_ Screamed her inner before all the memories of the last few days came back to her; the last one of her falling asleep on Itachi. Nervously she turned her head to see what resembled a sleeping Itachi. _We can save the village and escape yes!_ Cried her inner, a single tear traced her face as she though of killing him. Reaching out for that one pressure point she was shocked when a hand intercepted it and Itachi's sharingan eyes flew open_

"_Don't even think about it" he hissed_


	5. Arranged Marragies

**Madness from the author**

Whoot, I love this pair hehe. I'm having so much fun writing them. Lol god I have no life. Now for the dull stuff; I don't own the characters you recognize, any incorrect facts I say sorry for now. If you don't like Itachi/Sakura, then get lost. You will hate this fic.

_When we left off…_

"You're nearly empty of chakra, I have been blind for a long time now Sakura a little longer wont hurt me" Sakura nodded then dearly wished she hadn't as it made her head hurt even worse. She hardly noticed when Itachi picked her up and placed her on the bed. All she wanted was the blessed stillness that came with sleep. Closing her eyes she felt her self drifting asleep to Itachi gently stroking her hair.

_Now on with the story_

Sakura stretched. Her eyes still shut comfortable in her warm little cocoon of blankets. She turned to burry her head into her pillow thump, thump. Sakura's eyes flew open. She could just make out the well toned chest of who ever she was sleeping on _what the fuck?_ Screamed her inner before all the memories of the last few days came back to her; the last one of her falling asleep on Itachi. Nervously she turned her head to see what resembled a sleeping Itachi. _We can save the village and escape yes!_ Cried her inner, a single tear traced her face as she though of killing him. Reaching out for that one pressure point she was shocked when a hand intercepted it and Itachi's sharingan eyes flew open

"Don't even think about it" he hissed. Sakura blinked and fell down next to him

"What do you want? No more kissing, just out right tell me what it is" Itachi smirked

"I want you to heal my eyes" Sakura sighed _shoulda seen that one coming_ she thought to herself but out loud she said

"And in return?" Itachi looked at her, his ebony eyes held her gaze for what seemed like years

"I will make good of the promises of our younger years" Sakura smiled at him.

"All of them?" Itachi smiled, a true honest smile a hint of his teeth showed and she could smell the freshness of his breath

"All of them" he answered pulling her face to his in a kiss. Sakura whimpered, it had been eight years since she'd seen Itachi, the last time she'd seen an Uchiha was when one knocked her out but as Itachi's tongue moved against hers she knew Sasuke had only been a weak replacement of Itachi.

"_It's so sad" Sakura sat on top off the stairs listening to her parents bellow; it had been two days since the Uchiha massacre. Sakura had stopped crying now, after all to everyone she was sympathizing with a murderer. Not a good thing. Silent she listened to them talking_

"_Yes, and to think we where going to let them get married" Sakura's ear's perked up at that; her parents where in the sitting room talking over there usual nighttime tea. Her mother's voice spoke_

"_But Itachi always seemed so nice, and he was always polite. Looking out for Sakura…" Sakura's father made a strange noise into his tea_

"_True colours showed though. Maybe that Neje boy will make a better future husband?" Sakura heard her mother mutter something and her father answered_

"_Now dear, if one boy's turned rotten how can we trust the other not to do the same? After all the apple never falls far from the tree" Sakura felt another tear running down her face and turned to go back to her room. So her parents had arranged for there marriage. Well how bout that_.

When Sakura pulled back from Itachi's mouth she looked at him closely her fingers tracing the lines of his face as he tilted his head into her hand closing his eyes.

"It's funny" murmured Sakura softly Itachi opened his eyes to look at her

"What is?" she smiled at him

"Two days after you left…I found out that our parents had arranged our marriage" Itachi smirked at her

"ah yes I remember that discussion with my father very well," Sakura tilted her head and he continued, "he told me to treat you well because you where to be my future wife wither we wanted it or not. So it would be easer to accept it, and get along with her," Sakura blinked as Itachi's hand tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ears, "I told him, I would only take you if you came willingly, and if you came out of defeat or force then I would rather die then bind you to a life time beside me" Sakura's mouth was hanging open slightly at the 'cold hearted' killer saying something so deep to her Itachi smiled faintly, "well you can imagine how well he took that" Sakura could hardly speak

"What did he do to you?" Itachi sat up and pulled his shirt over his head, Sakura took in his lean chest before he turned around. A single silver scar rand the length of his spine starting between his shoulder blades and moving lower before stopping just before his tail bone

"He did that to you? His favorite son?" Itachi laughed softly

"That was when he started to pay more attention to Sasuke. After all, I was the prodigy of the Uchiha clan. What good was I if I wouldn't listen?" Sakura had covered her mouth in shock but Itachi turned to her without bothering to pull his shirt back on.

"That was a few days before I killed them all. Sakura don't cry, it's done now" Sakura nodded as he pulled her against him and gently rocked her back and forth as she listened to his heart beating and smelt the deep forest smell that belonged to Itachi alone. She sighed.

It was so tempting to just stay here, to curl up and go to sleep against this man who held her so carefully. She looked up at him, Itachi's eyes where turned blindly to the wall. She moved out of his grip slightly

"Lay down" she said softly and he obliged it was unnerving, the greatest killer of all time was listening to her. Carefully she placed her hands on his temples and concentrated on him. Letting her chakra in to remove the blood that had built up in his eyes blocking the light from going past his iris and then she stopped pulling out of his mind. Itachi looked at her

"You should be able to see but don't use your sharingan. I have to heal the nerves or otherwise your eyes will keep getting blind and I'll have to heal them. Itachi nodded and closed his eyes slightly. Looking at her though his dark lashes. Sakura yawned as always healing people took energy, she lay down next to Itachi and put her head on his chest, listening to the steady beating of his heart as she slowly fell asleep.

**Madness from the author**

I'm hopping that cleared up any issues about what Itachi wanted from her. Now onto the full plot yay! do spastic little dance then proceeds to chase a fluffy lemon colored bunny with the words 'My Little Flower' on its side whilst screaming **"get back here you stupid rabbit I'll teach you to eat my new socks"** sorry guys had to put that in

**A little taste of what's to come**

_Sakura studied the man training before her. it had been a month since he took her from her life and everything that she knew but she was happy. Watching Itachi as he tossed blades at the targets not missing if anything his aim seemed to be better since she'd healed his eyes and she turned when something landed next to her. The clay bird held a note in its beak and nervously she took it._

"_Itachi-kun!" she called out and he turned to her spotting the bird as it flew towards him before blowing up. Sakura turned and laughed at him hanging upside down in a tree having leapt up there to avoid the small clay bomb_


End file.
